Big Balls
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Eddy compares the size of basketballs to other balls.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Big Balls

**Summary**

Eddy compares the size of basketballs to other balls

**.**

Eddy could think of nothing better to do than spend his afternoon shooting hoops. But unfortunately, the wet weather prevented him from doing this. He never understood why the PBB organization placed the basketball court outside instead of inside like everything else. The inside court was turned into an ice hockey rink so now Eddy was forced to practice outside in the heat. It wasn't fair. Who had ever heard of basketball being played outside?

Sighing to himself, Eddy headed to the sports room whilst humming a merry tune under his breath. Usually on wet days like this, he'd spend his afternoon playing sport games on the Wii with his friends. Unfortunately, his friends were all busy doing stuff; playing sport, hanging with girls or sleeping. Living an active lifestyle left you feeling weary often.

He made his way over to the balls room. Once he had arrived, he unlocked the door by punching in a four letter code. The doors opened and he walked inside, gazing around at the range of balls before him. Tennis balls, basketballs, footballs... so many balls. Big balls, small balls, medium-sized balls, hard balls, soft balls... it was amazing how a circular object could create so many games. Each type of ball had a game of its own.

He grabbed a tennis ball and bounced it. The tennis ball was used in quite a variety of sports such as schoolyard handball, matkot and tape ball. Of course, the ball was primarily designed for tennis but kids always came up with a variety of other uses. He threw the ball away and picked up a football. He never liked football, didn't understand why Steve was so fascinated with it but he had admit; the ball certainly was a fascinating shape.

He bounced the ball and it rolled away from him. That was one of the joys about bouncing a football – you never knew what direction it was going to go in. He kicked the ball and sent it flying to the other side of the hall. The football was most commonly used in American football, AFL, Rugby League and Union. None of those sports interested him at all.

Digging his hand into the balls bag, he picked up a white softball. Softball was quite similar to baseball. The main difference was the size of the ball (softballs were bigger) and softballs were thrown underarm. He wasn't sure why the ball was called a 'softball' because the ball certainly wasn't soft at all. He placed the ball back in the bag. He wasn't really of balls that didn't bounce well. Bending over, he reached down for another ball, this time picking up a netball. He liked netball, it reminded him strongly of basketball but of course, basketball was a better game. He placed the ball back in the bag and drew out a volleyball. Quickly, he released it and placed it back inside. Volleyball was a horrendous sport. He was terrible at it although he wouldn't tell people that.

Searching for balls was beginning to bore him so he walked out of the room and headed back to his own. On the way he heard the voices of his friends debating about balls. Curious, Eddy followed the voices. "What are you discussing?" Eddy asked.

"Rick wants to know what sport uses the biggest ball," Michael offered.

"I'd say basketball," Eddy replied.

"Zorbing," Steve offered.

"Zorbing? What the hell is that?" said Rick.

"Some sport in New Zealand," Michael explained. "People sit in this transparent plastic orb and they roll down a gentle slope."

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "That is weird... but in terms of professional sport, I'd have to say basketballs are the biggest."

The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that seems about right," commented Rick. "I wanna try this 'zorbing' recreation."

"What a strange name for a sport. Kinda sounds alien," said Steve, scratching his head.

Eddy murmured in agreement. "Yeah, it does but I reckon it'd be fun."

"We should ask Judy if we can go zorbing," suggested Rick, excited at the thought. Rolling down hills was quite fun but rolling down in a plastic ball sounded even better! "Hey look! It's stopped raining!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the window. Rick was correct; the rain had stopped. Eddy smiled. No rain meant he could play basketball.

"Gotta go guys, gonna go and shoot some hoops."

"We're gonna play with ya," Steve said. The other All Stars nodded in agreement and followed Eddy to the basketball courts. "Let's play a game – who can get the highest number of hoops? You can only drop the ball three times, once you've hit three, then you're out," he added.

"Sounds good," commented Eddy, picking up a basketball. He had the best advantage. "You go first Rick," he said, throwing the ball over.

Rick aimed and fired... and missed. He tried again and missed. Playing another sport besides beyblading just wasn't his style. He tried again and failed meaning he had lost the game. Not even one hoop. He shook his head sadly. "Man, you suck!" Steve teased.

Rick stuck his tongue out. "You have a go, hot-shot!"

Steve picked up the ball and threw it. He missed. He tried again. He missed again. "Dammit!" he shouted. "Beat this!" he kicked the basketball and surprisingly, the ball fell through the hoop.

"Hey! No kicking the basketball!" Eddy shouted, running to pick it up. "You're disqualified!"

Steve joined Rick on the sidelines. Only Michael and Eddy remained. "Alright, my turn," Michael commented, taking aim. He fired and watched as the ball fell through the hoop. "I am awesome!" he cheered, taking aim again.

_Miss, miss, miss, _Eddy thought. Michael missed. _Woo, _cheered Eddy in his mind. He would not let a non-basketball player beat him. Eddy grabbed the ball, took aim and fired. The ball fell through the hoop. "That was easy," he commented proudly, handing the ball back to Michael.

"That's because you basically do this for a living," Michael retorted, shooting again. Again he missed. Just one more miss and he'd be disqualified. He passed the ball back to Eddy.

Eddy took aim and fired. Once again, the ball sunk through the hoop bringing his total to two. All he needed was for Michael to miss again and he'd automatically win by default. "I'm on two," boasted Eddy.

Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't really care; he already knew Eddy was gonna wrap this game up easily but it didn't mean he'd stop trying. If he missed this shot, Eddy would win. Once again, he took aim and fired. "Goddammit," he muttered, as the ball failed to hit the hoop. "You win, Eddy."

Eddy grinned. Even though he knew he was gonna win, it still felt good.

.

There are literally no Eddy stories out there. This is the fourth Eddy-centred story to grace the Beyblade Fandom and hopefully, there will be more to come. Also, this is the second oneshot out of fifty two done. Not the best but hopefully it was alright. Review if you liked!


End file.
